The B Came Back
by Ringabel
Summary: Rio and Kaito have a breakup but Rio is the first one to always come back, is this the final straw or does Kaito love her enough ?


It was around twelve in the afternoon Kaito and Rio had recently broken up, Kaito heard a knock on his door, he got up and walked over and looked in the peephole, it was Rio!

Kaito was at a loss because hadn't they broken up why was she back? They all said harsh words, was she coming to say sorry? Rio had coming bearing a gift, Kaito was in no mood to talk to her, why was she even here? Hadn't she said enough harsh words?

"Kaito! I know you're in there!" Kaito groaned as he heard her voice and opened the door "What is it?" and the only thought in his head was she couldn't stay away huh? He liked her so much better when she was down on her knees because when she was up in his face it annoyed him to death.

Kaito thought maybe IV and Ryoga were right for thinking they were wrong. He thinks all the girls are the same because they just want some ring not diamonds and pearls, he wondered what she even wanted and he hadn't even noticed she was talking.

"You haven't returned any of my texts you know!" Rio yelled and Kaito didn't understand they had broken up, why would he respond to them? She doesn't get it.

Kaito sighed, there she goes again she's always busting my chops, no matter what I do it's always my fault, he thinks about how she thought he was cheating cause he turned off his phone, that's the only way she'll leave him alone! He sighed, the trouble with girls were they were all the same, he knew they loved to complain and they never shut up.

Rio always would tell him how it oughta be! He didn't want to hear it, she can tell the world but just don't tell him. He couldn't believe she came back the very next day of them breaking up, she just couldn't stay away. Kaito laughed, "You're so funny I oughta throw you out!" he joked but it wasn't a joke, he really means it sometimes.

Kaito saw her angry expression and only laughed, he was tired of her always coming back when she broke up with him every time, she needed to make up her mind and stay away if that's what she wanted. He sighed; she just won't stay the heck away!

"Are you even listening?" Rio grumbled and Kaito sighed, "Does Ryoga know you're here?" and he found it funny that even her own brother knew it wouldn't work out, he was glad Ryoga didn't want him dating his sister because she was just so dang clingy!

Rio was great but she always, always blamed him for everything, it was like she owned this relationship and he was tired of it, he was tired of being someone she could just keep coming back too. "Rio go home," Kaito told her and she eyed him angrily "What?"

"Rio go home," Kaito told her again and Rio grumbled, "You don't tell me what to do Kaito! We're getting together again!" and Kaito widened his eyes "Are we now?"

"Yes, and you're taking me out to a restaurant and—" gosh darn was she needy, Kaito was tired of this, why was she like this only to him? She was super great with Haruto but Kaito didn't care, he was tired of being used by her, and all the breakups, he was tired of it.

This was just so tiring, he sighed and said, "I mean it Rio, stop doing this."

Rio threw her hair back "What do you mean?" she bat her eyes, Kaito groaned "I'm tired of playing this game Rio, go home." He slammed the door on her, he was tired of her always breaking his heart, she didn't even love him, it was just for fun to her and truth be told, he wasn't so sure he loved her in the first place.

Kaito heard her kicking at the door, he sighed, she couldn't get her way so she gets angry, he hears her say "You're a bitch!" and Kaito shrugged because she says it like it's a bad thing, he smiled, he thinks she hates him right now because she wants him.

Rio only wants what she can't have and she can't have him anymore, Kaito was just being who he is and she just can't deal with that.

"I'm going to tell Ryoga!" he hears her yell and he laughs, he loves it when she calls him names like it's a bad thing, he doesn't care.

Rio eventually leaves angered but Kaito knows she will be back, the bitch always comes back. Haruto came out of his room and asked "Rio-san angry that she can't be back with you again?"

Kaito sighed, "Yup!" and Haruto laughed, girls were weird, well only Rio was weird sometimes to his brother but he thinks its cause she kind of likes him, Haruto really can't tell, he thinks Kaito is better off without her though if this keeps on happening.

Haruto would hate to see his brother sad and upset anyway countless times. Kaito frowned "And stop calling her Rio-san!" and Haruto laughed "Ok big brother!"

Kaito sighed and slumped against the couch, he was glad she was gone; he could finally relax. That is when his phone vibrated, he looked, it was from Rio and it said, "Miss you cutie!"

Kaito cupped his hands to his face and groaned, the bitch came back, and she always comes back.


End file.
